The Reylo Saga Chapter II: The Siege of Crait
by Sour FanFics
Summary: Warning: This will contain spoilers for Star Wars: The Last Jedi and Star Wars: The Force Awakens. This is a realistic FanFic, not erotic or ludicrous / silly, it builds upon what happened and what could've been in The Last Jedi. Rey and the Resistance rendezvous at the old rebel base on Crait, with the First Order about to land to destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

The Reylo Saga | A Star Wars FanFiction | Chapter 1: A Choice

Warning: This will contain spoilers for Star Wars: The Last Jedi and Star Wars: The Force Awakens. This is a realistic FanFic, not erotic or ludicrous / wacky and silly, it builds upon what happened, what could've been in The Last Jedi. And what could still happen, in Star Wars. This story takes place after the death of Snoke and after Kylo Ren and Rey fight the praetorian guards.

The sparks flicker and gleam around them. The room holds an uproar of noise and silence at once. They gaze into each others eyes. Both of their eyes hold remorse, a call to the light, a call to the dark, a certain unperceived balance in them. His hand held out, Kylo Ren felt many different emotions in this particular moment, same as the woman across from him, Rey. This woman, whom he had only met days before, was a woman of whom Kylo held great anger towards, yet an extreme amount of compassion towards. 3 days earlier, he had lied on the snowy, cold floor of Starkiller Base, with Rey standing before him. Just previous to this moment, she had sliced a permanent scar across his face with his own grandfather's lightsaber. She had destroyed Kylo's crossguard lightsaber and made an attempt on his life in a fit of rage. Only the destruction of the planet had caused them to be seperated, forcibly sparing his life. Now, again she stands before him. The large scar running from just below his neck to just above his brow was more apparent than ever. His hand held out, Kylo Ren had just made an offer to this girl, a proposal. He had given her A Choice.

He had offered, he had asked, by the expression on his face, it seemed like he had begged. To rule, side by side with him at the very top of The First Order. To give her something she had desired her whole life. To give her a family, a friend, a lover. To give himself as someone she could depend on, someone she could care for, someone she could love. But also to grant her immense power over The First Order, and through that, immense power over the galaxy. That, was something she did _not_ desire. She was conflicted. _What should I do?_ She could not deny to herself that she most certainly had feelings for him, but with all he's done, killing his father, killing every Jedi at the Jedi Academy, does love truly outweigh the right and wrong from saying yes? _No. No it does not._ While she certainly didn't want to say yes, rejecting this offer could and would lead to a serious backfire in her life.

 _Could there possibly ever be a third option?_ _Why is there a resistance? Why a First Order? Why must there be enemies in this galaxy? Why can't there be balance?_

She embraced him. An immense surprise to him, this hug, had helped release a feeling that was locked away inside him. An emotion that he had not felt in a long time. Since Luke's Jedi Academy. This feeling was love. Tightly, but softly, coldly, yet warmly, they were both locked in each other's grasps. Unable to open their eyes, they let go of all the hardships they have had to endure in their lives. They both wished they could live and lead a normal, reassuringly calm life. But no. This man was Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren, and now Supreme Leader of the First Order, following the death of Snoke. But on the inside, he was a broken man that had been neglected by his parents, almost murdered by his uncle, and forced to do something he didn't want to do, in becoming a Jedi. This woman was Rey, one of the last Jedi following her training from Luke Skywalker, a key person in the resistance, and an extremely powerful user of the force. But on the inside she was a trashy scavenger on the desolate, isolated planet of Jakku, abandoned by her junker parents for drinking had stepped out of the embrace. He gazed, motionless into her eyes. _She has beautiful eyes…_ They stood extremely close to one another, to a stranger, uncomfortably they weren't strangers to each other, because of Snoke, their minds were accidentally permanently bridged, in his death. Kylo saw Rey's past, and Rey saw Kylo's future. Their lips were less than an inch away from each other. Without him noticing, she took Anakin's lightsaber from his belt. "I'm sorry." said Rey. "Me too." She walked away, out of the throne room, and down the corridor to the left. He let her leave. _She will use Snoke's escape pod. Her leaving will cause great problems for the First Order, at my fault. But I don't care._

General Hux walks in, he sees Kylo Ren turned looking at the throne. Hux walks up to Kylo to speak with him, and he sees what is left of the Supreme Leader. "How… WHAT HAPPENED!?" Hux sees all of the praetorian guards slaughtered as well. "The girl. She murdered Snoke and got away, I presume with Snoke's escape pod." Kylo responded. "Girl? You mean the scavenger? You were bested by the scavenger? You pathetic WEAKLING!" Kylo turns away. "I… We need AT-MX's on Crait. Now." "You are assuming command over me?"

"Get AT-MX's on Crait. Now." Kylo repeated. There was an obvious scent of frustration and anger in his voice. "I won't ask again" Hux continued to push him though, "No. Kylo Ren, our supreme leader is dead! I will not ans-" Hux suddenly stopped talking. He fell to his knees as Kylo Ren turned towards him. General Hux was choking to death by the hands of Ben Solo.

"Dead? Oh, how wrong you are. The supreme leader…" Hux flies towards him, now no longer using the force, Ben is choking him with his bare hands. "The supreme leader, has never been more _**ALIVE**_ _!_ " Kylo drew his new cross-guard lightsaber and with it, viciously slaughtered Hux. Brutally mutilating him in a fit of rage and extreme carnage. Continuously slicing and slashing and stabbing until he was just a pile of dust. Alas, Armitage Hux was no more.

He had left the throne room, walking down the corridor to the right. He was greeted by a mediocre battalion of troops. They had not known that Supreme Leader Snoke had been killed, or that Hux had been killed. Kylo lifts his arm, invading ALL minds aboard the collapsing ship. They had all seen what he had done to Snoke, what he had done to General Hux, and what he had _not_ done to Rey. Everybody was aware whom of Kylo Ren truly is. With them now knowing his mind, they feared him. Kylo was now the Supreme Leader of the First Order, and just like his grandfather, he now rules over it with a iron fist, through fear. The entire battalion of troops knelt before him. "Bring me my shuttle."

To be continued…

The story is not over yet. The Reylo Saga continues in Chapter 2: The Siege of Crait

Coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

The Reylo Saga Chapter II: The Siege of Crait

Warning: This will contain spoilers for Star Wars: The Last Jedi and Star Wars: The Force Awakens. This is a realistic FanFic, not erotic or ludicrous / wacky and silly, it builds upon what happened and what could've been in The Last Jedi. Rey and the Resistance rendezvous at the old rebel base on Crait, with the First Order about to land to destroy them.

The salt erupted onto itself as the elite escape pod, built for Snoke, crash landed onto Crait with a great, immense impact of force. The large door swung open, slamming against the metal side of the pod. "Chewie do you copy? Chewie?!" The single woman who stepped out of the pod was in a rush, with a communicator slipped in the pocket on the leather band on her arm, "Chewie?" Rey pondered why he wasn't answering. **"** Ggwwwrghh." Chewbacca responded. "Oh thank goodness you're alive." "Rrwwwgg? **" "** No _he's_ not with me. Besides that everything is going to plan. Land the Falcon on Crait behind the old Rebel base, I'm coming." "Rawrgwawggr." responded Chewie.

Ten AT-MX's stood a few hundred feet away from the old Rebel base that the last few people of the Resistance were housed in. A large shuttle was hovering over the salt that covered the red ground of Crait. Slowly the shuttle lowered. Once it reached the ground, a single man stepped out. Leaving red marks on the ground with each step, he slowly but surely walked alone towards the Rebel base. "Fire!" A barrage of plasma blasts fired at the man. With a simple flick of his fingers, all fired blasts stopped in mid-air. Raising his arm, he slowly turns his hand. All plasma lasers slowly turn as well. All of the Resistance soldiers could hear an echo as the man screamed across the battlefield. "Now feel the power, of The First Order, the power, of the dark side!" The blaster barrage flew back at the men that fired it. Hundreds of soldiers died in a split second.

"Oh no. That's a battering ram cannon." "A what?" Inside of the Rebel base, Finn, Rose, Poe, Leia, and the very few people that were left alive in the Resistance were trying to figure out what to do. "A battering ram cannon. It's a large cannon that acts as a battering ram." Finn explained. "Yeah, well no shit." said Poe. "It's old Death Star tech. Old, but strong. It'll crack this giant door open like an egg." said Finn. "Which means we gotta get the hell outta here." Kylo Ren continued walking towards the base. The AT-MX's, or 'Gorilla Walkers' followed slowly behind him. Suddenly he stopped. Kylo could feel a shift in the force, a powerful being close by. He looked up, and saw the Millennium Falcon circling the base above. It landed on the ground in front of the base's door. A single figure, a single person stepped out. She walked towards Kylo Ren, and stopped twenty yards away from him.

"Rey."

"Ben Solo."

The two stood across from each other when the Resistance eventually realized that she was there. "What is she doing?" exclaimed Finn. "She's biding us time to escape… We need to leave!" said Poe. "No! We have to go and help her!" Finn demanded. "No no no no no… We are the spark that'll light the fire that'll burn The First Order to the ground! If we survive, the galaxy has a chance." Everybody looked at Poe. "There must be another way out of here…" "Well sir, it is possible there may be an unmarked exit caused by terrain, but that is unlikely." C3-PO said. "Unlikely or not, a chance is a chance, follow me!" Everybody followed Poe down the rough, jagged hallways to search for any exit. Except Finn. Finn stayed there. He turned around, _There has to be a way that I can help her. I should find the control room. There must be something in there that can show me another option..._

Rey drew Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. Kylo looked at his belt and realized that she must've taken it in Snoke's throne room. Kylo Ren drew his cross-guard lightsaber. A large laser bolt fired from one of the AT-MX's cannons. It stopped in mid-air, only a few feet away from her face, Kylo stopped it. It slowly bent, aiming towards the sky. Then he let go, as the cannon's laser flew into the atmosphere. Kylo turned around looking at the gorilla walker.

"You done messed up now FN-8621," a stormtrooper said. "Yup he's gonna kill you buddy. You're screwed."

Ben turned back to face Rey. The Millennium Falcon started to leave the surface. Rey ignited her lightsaber as Ben ignited his. They were both shocked to see that the color of the lightsaber was blue.

( _Remember folks, in the new canon, the color of the lightsaber is decided by the personality of the user, not the color of the crystal.)_

They looked back at each other. They knew that hey had to fight, but neither of them wanted to. Both of their eyes teared up. Both of their eyes held remorse, a call to the light, a call to the dark, a certain unperceived balance in them. Trembling, they started marching towards each other. Marching became jogging, jogging became running. As they sprinted towards each other, their lightsabers clashed together. Swing after swing, they remorsefully, and reluctantly fought. Slash after slice, stab after swing, they fought.

The resistance ran into a dead end. "Aww no! **NO!** " Poe screamed at the exit covered by boulders and rocks. "We're doomed." Poe had lost all hope. "Got any other ideas C3-PO?" asked Rose. "Wait, did you hear that?" On the other side, they heard something, a muffled voice, " Rrraarrwhhgwwr?" "What the hell was that?" asked Poe. "Chewie!" exclaimed Leia. "What?" asked Poe. "Aaararrrgwwwh!" yelled Chewbacca. "He said stand back." Leia explained. "I am so confused…" murmured Poe. Everybody walked away from the large pile of boulders. Chewbacca climbed into the cockpit of the Falcon and got it into position. He then got down into the gunner position. "What's gonna happ- woah!" exclaimed Poe. The jagged rocks and boulders were blasted into pebbles. Shot after shot, the exit was cleared as the rocks were demolished into crumbs.

The lightsabers were locked together in a clash. Sparks and flares were spit out of the meeting between them. Rey, while extremely powerful, was untrained. Ben, while trained, wasn't all-powerful. They were both struggling to overpower each other, but not hurt each other. Rey pushed the lightsabers down into the ground, slicing through the ground and piercing into the control center below. She walked around him, creating a rough circle in the ground. The lightsaber had crushed the ground beneath him. As the ground cracked, it became unstable Ben crashed through the floor falling into the control room. _She's trying to bide them time to escape. I need to tell The First Order to continue The Siege of Crait…_ Kylo Ren took out a small communicator, "Continue the march towards the base, I'll deal with _the girl._ " Rey jumped down into the room below. They both ignited lightsabers in sync.

To be continued…

The story is not over yet. The Reylo Saga continues in Chapter III: The Tenderness of Love

Coming soon...


End file.
